The purpose of the program is to give both predoctoral and postdoctoral training in neuropharmacology to future research workers and future faculty members. The program will capitalize on the wide diversity of talent in the training faculty, who include individuals whose approaches would normally be found not just in a department of Pharmacology, but also approaches more commonly found in departments of Anatomy, Biochemistry, Biophysics, Physiology and Psychiatry. The approach thus will be multidisciplinary: Predoctoral trainees will be recruited from recently graduated college students, usually with majors in the biological or physical sciences; and postdoctoral trainees will be drawn from recently graduated Ph.D's in a variety of fields (Biochemistry, Physiology, Biophysics and Molecular Biology, for example) and M.D's. Training in neuropharmacology is offered with general emphasis on drugs as they elucidate, and modify: the mechanism of synthesis, storage and release of neurotransmitters and neuromodulators; the molecular basis of conduction; the relations between metabolism and function in nervous tissue; and the importance of these parameters in health and disease. The specific areas of research training will all be in the areas of expertise of the senior neuropharmacologists in the department. In addition, advanced seminar courses in neuropharmacology as well as seminar programs in general pharmacology are available.